Battleship and Dark Shadows (3667)
"Battleship and Dark Shadows" is the eleventh episode of the second season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 32nd episode in the series overall. The episode aired May 25, 2012 on Blip. In this episode, as Mike and Jay walk to the VCR Repair Shop, Jay suspects Mr. Plinkett is tracking them. Plot As the repairmen journey toward the VCR Repair Shop, Jay grows paranoid about being followed. After hiding in an abandoned warehouse to avoid a tail, he suggests that they should wear tinfoil helmets to block the homing devices that Mr. Plinkett implanted in the duo's brains. The helmet instead intercepts an DLP signal and downloads two movies directly into Jay's brain. Mike tries to download a porno, but ends up with the same movies. Meanwhile, Mr. Plinkett tries to use a tinfoil helmet to download a marathon of Kenneth Burns documentaries on PBS. His helmet is zapped by a stray gamma burst, which drastically reduces his intelligence. Summary and Review ''Battleship'' ''Dark Shadows'' Overview * | Rating2 = † | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 41/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/battleship | rottentomatoes = 34/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/battleship/ }} | Rating2 = ‡ | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 55/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/dark-shadows | rottentomatoes = 37/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/dark-shadows-2010/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = N/A | metacritic_link = | rottentomatoes = 24/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1046435-beverly_hillbillies/ }} | information1 = 1 | information2 = 0 | OC-Rating1 = | OC-Rating2 = | metacritic = N/A | metacritic_link = | rottentomatoes = 60/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/addams_family/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = N/A | metacritic_link = | rottentomatoes = 78/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/addams_family_values/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 53/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/alice-in-wonderland | rottentomatoes = 88/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1221547-alice_in_wonderland/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 47/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/pee-wees-big-adventure | rottentomatoes = 88/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/peewees_big_adventure/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 70/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/ed-wood | rottentomatoes = 92/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/ed_wood/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 67/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/beetle-juice | rottentomatoes = 81/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/beetlejuice/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 66/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/batman | rottentomatoes = 72/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1001781-batman/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = N/A | metacritic_link = | rottentomatoes = 94/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/nightmare_before_christmas/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 50/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/planet-of-the-apes | rottentomatoes = 45/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1108704-planet_of_the_apes/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 72/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory | rottentomatoes = 83/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/charlie_and_the_chocolate_factory/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 65/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/sleepy-hollow | rottentomatoes = 78/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/sleepy_hollow/ }} |} Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as Harry S. Plinkett Production The review portion of the episode inside the "warehouse" was shot and edited between May 12 and May 25. As with the previous episode, exteriors were filmed in Walker's Point near Black Sheep MKE and Lucky Joe's Tiki Room. The episode first aired May 25 on Blip. Order of locations in '''The Repair-men's Trek' # Roadway off of S Barclay St # Corner of S 1st St and E Oregon St # Lucky Joe's Tiki Room # The Downtown Mini Warehouse '''The Repair-men's Trek from ''Half in the Bag S2E11 (2016).' Digital visual capture. ''Above: The mapped out route for the repairmen based on the establishing shots and locations as presented in the film review web series Half in the Bag. In the episode, the repairmen journey from S Barclay St and hide out in "warehouse" across from Lucky Joe's Tiki Room. Digital Trickery (2016). To maintain continuity, footage was horizontally flipped so that the repairmen could enter into the studio warehouse from the right side. }} Plinkett Introduction * ؟od ot retteb gnihtyna tog uoy t'noD !yeH Sources # Battleship. Dir. Peter Berg. Universal Pictures, 2012. Film. # Dark Shadows. Dir. Tim Burton. Warner Bros. Pictures, 2012. Film. # The Beverly Hillbillies. Dir. Penelope Spheeris. 20th Century Fox, 1993. Film. # The Addams Family. Dir. Barry Sonnenfeld. Paramount Pictures, 1991. Film. # Addams Family Values. Dir. Barry Sonnenfeld. Paramount Pictures, 1993. Film. # Alice in Wonderland. Dir. Tim Burton. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, 2010. Film. # Pee-wee's Big Adventure. Dir. Tim Burton. Warner Bros. Pictures, 1985. Film. # Ed Wood. Dir. Tim Burton. Buena Vista Pictures, 1994. Film. # Beetlejuice. Dir. Tim Burton. Warner Bros. Pictures, 1988. Film. # Batman. Dir. Tim Burton. Warner Bros. Pictures, 1989. Film. # The Nightmare Before Christmas. Dir. Henry Selick. Buena Vista Pictures, 1994. Film. # Planet of the Apes. Dir. Tim Burton. 20th Century Fox, 2001. Film. # Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Dir. Tim Burton. Warner Bros. Pictures, 2005. Film. # Sleepy Hollow. Dir. Tim Burton. Paramount Pictures, 1999. Film. References ;Citations ;Works cited * "On Cinema Episode 32: The Addams Family". Dir. Tim Heidecker. Perf. Tim Heidecker, Gregg Turkington. On Cinema. May 4, 2012. Accessed March 16, 2017. . External Links * "Half in the Bag: Battleship and Dark Shadows" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag Episode 32: Battleship and Dark Shadows" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag Category:Half in the Bag (season 2) episodes Category:Bayhem